List of Wild Cards characters
The general convention for this list is to use the Wild Carder name to sort, rather than the real name. Very minor characters, including mention-only characters, are listed here. AB *Alicia Nshombo - A were-leopard who can confer this power on others through a sadistic/sexual ritual. She was half of the ruling authority of the "People's Paradise of Africa." *Angel Grady - Police officer with the NYPD 5th precinct. *Angelface - A beautiful joker who's nervous system is so sensitive a simple touch will terribly bruise her skin. *Anya Lee Tang - *Aquarius - Alter-ego of Captain Trips, a powerful ace able to temporarily transform into an orca-sized dolphin. *Arachne - An eight legged joker with a spider's body who is able extrude the finest silk. *The Astronomer - Uses human sacrifice to energize his vast powers. *Babi - A member of the Living Gods who is as strong as ten baboons. Presumably has a the head of a baboon. *Bagabond – Bag lady who controls animals in Manhattan. *Bast - The cat-headed member of the Living Gods. She possesses good night vision. *Bat-ears Brannigan - An ace with UHF hearing. *Beastie - Police officer Benjamin Bester. *Bes - The handsome dwarf member of the Living Gods. *Blackhole - Gravity manipulating ace who can make objects light or heavy and even bend light to make himself invisible. *Black Dog - Militant joker terrorist. *Black Eagle - The first flying ace — and the first to fall. *Black Shadow - Vigilante identity of the ace Shad, multi-powered ace. *Blaise Jeannot Andrieux - Tachyon's psychotic mind-controlling grandson. *Bloat - Adolescent stuck in a monstrous body, with untapped powers. *Bludgeon - A low rent joker-ace thug with superhuman strength who will do just about anything for the right price. *Bob Cortland - A deuce with the ability to liquefy into a puddle as needed. *The Bodysnatcher - Former fitness fanatic, now genderless jumper. Goal is to kill everyone on the planet. *Dr. Bradley Latour Finn – Joker centaur, doctor at the Jokertown Clinic. *Brain Trust – Female ace, and Dr. Tachyon's tragic lover, who could absorb minds. *Brave Hawk - Flying ace with psionically generated wings. *Broadcast - Can transport himself between two electrically connected machines. "Extrudes" from machine smaller than he is before reforming. *Amazing Bubbles - A former model who can absorb kinetic impact and store it as fat; she can later release this energy as destructive "bubbles." *Buddy Holley - Did not go on that ill-fated plane crash. Instead he faded into obscurity. *Bugeye - Lawrence Bronkowski *Burrowing Owl - Ace who could tunnel and fly. Apparently able to sense location underground, demonstrated by his appearance from underneath combat scenes at opportune moments. Murdered by the Radical. C *Caitlyn - A joker who hasn't aged a day after 1962. Unfortunately her body is slowly calcifying and each year it gets harder and harder to move. *Cameo – Object reading ace with the power to channel the dead and their Wild Card abilities. Murdered by the Radical. *Candle - Generates various forms of "fire" - a cold version, a hot version and a version that can form solid "constructs." *Captain Flint - Flame-eyed stone giant who runs the Order of the Silver Helix, Britain's knighthood of wild carders in service to the Crown. *Captain Trips - Hippie ace who turns into superheroes with each drug he takes. *Carlotta DeSoto - A comedienne with the power to literally force people to laugh. *Carnifex – Fast-healing fighter who loves violence, and hates getting jerked around. *Cash Mitchell - An ace who, by physical contact, can manipulate the gravitational mass of an object. The tighter he grips the lighter the object gets. *C.C. Ryder - A hippie deuce who is able to transform into a subway car. *Chalktalk - Mute, feral joker girl with the power to teleport through her chalk sketches. *Chaos - A six-armed joker who is part of a juggling act with Cosmo. *Chickenhawk - Winged and feathered joker with a limited ability to glide. *Chop-Chop - A joker who looks exactly like every Asian stereotype. *Chrysalis - Information broker, owner of the Crystal Palace. Her wild card turned her skin and flesh crystal-clear. *Clara van Renssaeler - Card Shark scientist who created the Black Trump virus. Had a change of heart later. *Dr. Cody Havero - Former female battle medic, doctor at the Jokertown Clinic. Either very lucky or an ace. *Coleman Hubbard - Telepathic ace in the Egyptian Freemasons who lost his mind trying to read that of Modular Man. *Cordelia Chaisson - Ace with the ability to mentally stop (or restart) the cardiac and respiratory systems of another person. *Cosmic Traveler - Alter-ego of Captain Trips, a flying ace who can also shift his shape, desolidify and turn invisible. *Cosmos - A blind ace who is able to levitate himself and several heavy objects and is apart of a juggling act with Chaos. *Crypt Kicker – An ace who is essentially a zombie; with superhuman strength, acid for blood that he can exude through his pores, and near limitless durability. *Curveball - A young woman who can control the flight of any object she throws, and detonate it on impact. *Cyclone - One of the first costumed aces who is able to manipulate the wind. DE *The Darkness - Child ace created by the Nshombo project. Could project a field of darkness only she could see through. Could confer on others the ability to see in this darkness by touching their eyes. *Deadhead - Mentally unstable ace with a taste for "brain food". *Demise - Ace assassin, brought back from the brink of death, who kills with a glance. *Detroit Steel – Ace protected by a suit of armor built from old cars and scrap metal. *Devil John - Joker with an immensely strong right leg. *Digger Downs – Nosy reporter who can "smell" aces by his own ace. *Dr. Dildo - Police officer Van Tranh of the NYPD. *Dorian Wilde - Poet laureate of Jokertown. He is a joker whose right hand is a mass of wiggling tentacles which discharges acid. *Doughboy - A 2 meter tall joker with the mentality of a 4-year-old. Doughboy possesses an almost spherical mass of white doughy flesh with a featureless face and raisin eyes along with his superhuman strength. *Drummer Boy - Six armed, joker whose elongated torso contains tympanic membranes; later revealed to be an ace who can create powerful sonic attacks by drumming on himself and focusing the generated sound through his various throats. *Durg at'Morakh bo'Zabb Vayawand'sa - Genetically engineered Takisian warrior. *Earth Witch - Possess a form of telekinesis limited to mud, earth and rock. *Elephant Girl - She can turn into the ace equivalent of Dumbo. *Elmo – Super strong dwarf framed for murder. *Envoy - His pheromones can turn foe into friend, as long as he stays near. *Earth Witch - Ace with the power of geokinesis - the ability to manipulate the earth around her. FGH *Fadeout - Ace gangster with the ability to turn invisible. *Fantasy - Hedonistic, amoral ace who is able to mesmerise people with her dancing. Works for the Shadow Fists. *Father Henry Obst - A deuce who is able to turn water into wine. *Father Squid - A joker with a past, started his own church for jokers. *Fidel Castro - A Cuban-born professional baseball player, turned pitching coach for the Brooklyn Dodgers. *Fortunato - Pimp who uses sex magic. *General Frank Zappa - U.S. Army general tasked with removing the Rox threat. *Gardener (Jerusha Carter) - Ace with the ability to vastly increase the growth rate of any plant, and direct the plant's form. Weakened by The Hunger and murdered by Wrecker. *Gatekeeper - Doorman, MC, and owner of Jokers Wild. *Gary Bushorn - A deuce pilot who can produce fire from his hands. Too bad that afterwards his hands are blistered and burned. *Genetrix - Joker-ace with a strange tail-like ovipositor. Following sex, she lays clutches of 2-4 eggs that immediately hatch into miniature, short-lived homonculi/children who are aces, deuces or jokers. *George Steele (Gregory Vladimirovich Polyakov) - Former KGB Russian ace who can cause someone to spontaneously combust with just a touch. *Gills - A joker with mottled, green skin, webbed fingers and gills that don't work. *Gimli – Angry, militant jokers' rights protester with dwarfism. *Golden Boy – Strongest man in the world, the "Judas Ace". *The Great and Powerful Turtle – World's most powerful telekinetic, as long as he's safe in his shell. *Hannah Davis – New York arson investigator with no special abilities, who uncovers the Card Sharks conspiracy. *Hapi - The bull-headed member of the Living Gods. *Hardhat I - Fought The Radical in People Park in the early 1970s. He turned into a Hulk like creature. *Hardhat II - Construction worker; could create "I beam" constructs from energy. Missing and presumed dead following the second battle of Aswan Dam. *Harlem Hammer - Superhumanly strong African American ace with bones of steel and a fear of hospitals. *Herne the Wild Huntsman - A joker-ace that stands 8 feet tall, has enhanced strength, and is able to summon a large pack of hounds from nothing by blowing his horn. *Hiram Worchester - Formerly the gravity-controlling "Fatman", now runs a gourmet restaurant. *Holy Roller - A fundamentalist reverend of enormous size (around 600 pounds) who can roll himself into a ball and travel in that form. *Hoodoo Mama - New Orleans based ace who can animate the dead, people and animals. She can control and perceive through any zombie and can communicate through human zombies. *Howler - A high profile ace with the power to project a banshee's scream *Hunapu - One of the Guatemalan 'Hero Twins.' He is able to teleport instantly. *The Hunger - Child ace created by the Nshombo project. By biting, injected a toxin that boosted victims' metabolism while preventing absorption of nutrients, effectively starving them to death. IJK *Ice Blue Sibyl - A joker-ace who communicates only with telepathy. Sibyl possesses a sexless, mannequin-like body which has no genitalia and is made up of constantly shifting blue-green ice. *Imp - A minor ace, associated with the Astronomer. His ace allows him to produce an EMP around him. *Insulin - Female ace, associated with the Astronomer. Possesses the ability to reduce a person's blood sugar level in an instant. *Itsy-Bitsy - A minor ace who is able to compress his molecules to become smaller while his mass remains the same. *Jetboy – Famous WWII pilot turned failed hero of the wild card age. *Jetman - Claims to be "the man Jetboy would have grown up to be." A tinkerer who creates wonderful devices through some means even he doesn't fully understand. *J.C. Jayewardene – Sees the future, whether he wants to or not. *John Fortune - The son of Peregrine and Fortunato. *John Nighthawk - Both the oldest man and ace in the world. John receives unclear visions of the future and is able to drain someone's life force through touch, thus prolonging his own. *Jonathan Hive - Can split himself into millions of wasps, literally forming a hive mind. *Jose Uman - A Mayan shaman who is a joker-ace. His entire left side of his body is covered with a living rock which can change from a molten rock texture to solidify it with a thought. His rock side is covered with constantly changing hieroglyphs. *Jube the Walrus – Alien spy and xenologist, hiding in plain sight. *Judas - Minor ace, associated with the Astronomer, capable of finding aces and deducing their powers. *The Jumpers – vicious teen gang-bangers who can steal your body. *Jumpin' Jack Flash - Alter-ego of Captain Trips, a flying ace able to create, manipulate and extinguish fire. *Kafka – Cockroach-like germ-phobic joker genius. *Kahina - A Syrian ace who is sister to the Nur, Kahina receives symbolic precognitive visions. She's not afraid to be a martyr for Allah. *Kelly Jenkins – Nat girl who gets caught up in Blaise's madness. *Kevin Frost - A joker who has bone-white skin and colorless eyes. He is a very talented artist who specializes in ice sculptures. Can only survive in freezing temperatures. *Kid Dinosaur – His dreams have come true, he's an ace and a dinosaur! *Kien Phuc – Traitorous Vietnamese general turned American gangster. *Kim Toy O'Toole - Chinese-Irish ace with the power to ensnare the hearts of men with her pheromones. LMN *Lamia - An 18 foot long human/cobra hybrid. She possesses heightened senses, a venomous bite, and her scales are able to blend in with their surroundings. *Lawrence Hague - Telepathic stockbroker who became the first ace to be conscripted into government service. *Lazy Dragon - Sends his mind into origami or soap carving animal bodies he creates. *Legion – One woman in six sexy bodies. *Leo Barnett - Charismatic faith healer turned politician, who just knows in his heart the Wild Card is the mark of Satan. *Little Fat Boy - Pudgy kid whose deadly ace causes him to explode like a small nuclear bomb when stressed. He is now associated with the the Living Gods. *The Living Gods - A sect of jokers and joker-aces who resemble the ancient Egyptian pantheon. *Lohengrin - German ace who can materialize a protective energy that manifests as armor, and weapons (made of the same energy) that can cut nearly anything. Disfigured and nearly killed by The Radical. *Loophole - Either the Wild Card removed all his empathy, or he's just a lawyer. *Lucien (last name unknown) - Pen pal of Rustbelt whose plight induced the American ace to visit Africa in an attempt to rescue him. Inducted into the Nshombo project where he drew the black queen before Rusty could save him. This motivated Rusty towards destroying the project. *Mackie Messer – Psycho killer who walks through walls and has buzzsaw hands. *Maharajah - Wheelchair-using ace (missing both legs and one arm) who can create "servants" that appear to be invisible telekinetic constructs wearing clothing. *Mai Minh - A Vietnamese ace who is able manipulate the genetic make-up of a person. She uses her power to turn jokers into nats. *Maria - A young, beautiful Guatemalan joker who has feathers instead of hair. She is devoted to the Hero Twins. *Dr. Maxim Travnicek – Hyperinventive mad scientist ace who created Modular Man. *The Mechanic - A British mercenary ace who is able to project his consciousness into machines through his amputated limbs. Luckily for him they grow back. *Midnight Angel - A soldier of the Lord, armed with ace strength and a flaming sword. *Min - An ace member of the Living Gods who is able to summon rain. *Le Miroir - A hunched, twisted joker-ace with low-level telepathy enough to pick an image of a loved one from a mind and shift his facial features into that image. *Mistral - An ace who can manipulate the wind. Daughter of Cyclone. *Modular Man - Android created by the ace Dr. Maxim Travnicek, but he longs for freedom. *Mólniya‎‎ - A Russian ace who can generate mild to lethal electric shocks when he takes his gloves off. Generally stays clear of water. *Monster - Alter-ego of Captain Trips, a raging giant horned joker with fangs, scaled skin, inhuman strength, and a destructive energy blast. *Moonchild - Alter-ego of Captain Trips. A master martial artist, stronger than a normal human and much faster, can become nearly invisible and teleport in the dark and accelerate her body's healing in moonlight. *Moon Goon - Bouncer in Jokers Wild. *Mother - A doughy mass that can create fully functional homunculi, sheltered by Chrysalis. *Mr. Nobody - Neurotic shapeshifter who uses movies as a refuge. *Mummy - Child ace created by the Nshombo project. Could draw the water from any living being into herself, a usually fatal experience. Killed by Bubbles in self-defense. *The Murga-muggai - An Australian aborigine with the body of of a giant trapdoor spider and the ability to shift herself into the Dreamtime. *Mushroom Daddy - A hippie with the ace ability to grow the most delicious, nutritious vegetables. *Nur al-Allah - A Syrian ace who glows green and is able to manipulate people with his voice. Eventually brings the Middle East together to form the Caliphate. OPQR *The Oddity - A menage a trois that never ended—now it/they would do anything to separate. *Opet Kemel - A nat who founded the Living Gods. *Osiris - Ace member of the Living Gods who is able to see fragments of the future. *Patchwork - Young woman with the power to disassemble her body into remote-controlled parts *Peanut - Hapless but well-meaning crusty-skinned joker who never quite catches a break. *Peregrine - Sexy winged ace celebrity who thinks herself a joker. *Peter Pann - Dutch private detective with a youthful face and a swarm of glowing "tinks" to do his spying for him. *Popinjay - Private detective who can teleport others. *Pulse - Middle-class ace with the power to become a living laser. *Puppetman - Crusading politician is secretly a monster who feeds on fear. *Puff - Officer Lu Long of the NYPD. *Quasiman - Hunchbacked caretaker for Father Squid, sometimes he's not all there (literally). *Quinn the Eskimo - Dreams up new addictive drugs and injects them through the hypodermic needles in his fingers. *The Racist - Thoroughly unpleasant racist who has ace-powered speed. *The Radical - Alter-ego of Captain Trips possessed of all the powers of his other alter-egos Aquarius, Cosmic Traveler, Jumpin' Jack Flash, Moonchild and Starshine. Immensely strong, hard to hurt, can fly and project powerful energy beams. Dangerously insane mass-murderer. *Mr. Rainbow - A deuce who can change the color of his skin. Also coined the term "deuce." *Ramshead - Detective-Investigator, 1st Grade, Leo Storgman. *Razor Joan - Detective-Investigator, 1st Grade, Joan Lonnegan. *Red - Hairless joker with bright red skin. *Reflector - Formerly Snotman, became an ace following a second exposure to the virus. Can absorb energy. *Revenant - Albino dream sender member of the Egyptian Freemasons. *The Righteous Djinn - "Inhales" the powers of other aces, killing them and conferring their powers on himself. *Rikki - Miranda Michaelson. *Rosemary Muldoon, AKA Rosa Maria Gambione – Mafia princess who leads a double life. *Roulette - A former associate of the Astronomer who kills with intimacy. *Rustbelt - Iron-skinned joker who can rust through metal with a touch. ST *Sascha Starfin - Bartender for Chrysalis's Crystal Palace. He's a joker-ace who is eyeless but is able to read the surface thoughts of nearby people. *Sara Morgenstern - The sister of Puppetman's first victim. Determined to find her sister's killer. *Sayyid - A ten foot tall Muslim joker who pretends to be an ace. He can hardly move with his increased mass. Crippled by Hiram during the 1987 WHO world tour and murdered by the Righteous Djinn an unknown amout of years later. *Scar - Shadow Fist ace who can teleport and possesses a lot of tatoos. *Serquet - A Living God joker-ace whose beautiful human face rests on a scorpion's body. The poison that drips from her tail causes stone to smoke. She is able to summon scorpions to do her bidding. *Sewer Jack – subway worker and part-time alligator. *Shades - Detective-Investigator, 2nd Grade, Mitch Moore. *Sharky - Serial killer and cannibal, his joker is the form and personality of a shark. *Sharon Cream - Strongest known female ace, murdered by The Righteous Djinn. *Sheila - Psychometrist joker-ace whose head sits in her cleavage. *Shu - Ace member of the Living Gods who is able to fly *The Signal on Port 950 - joker-ace, looks like a man painted entirely grey, can take control of any computer as long as port 950 is listening.. *Simoon - Daughter of Isis she is an ace who can turn herself into a dust-devil. *The Sleeper - Wakes with a new face and power every time he sleeps. *Slim Jim - Detective-Investigator, 3rd Grade, James McTate. *Snap - Sam Napperson *Snotman - Jokertown's most pitiful resident, until he comes into power. *Sobek - The crocodile-headed former Muslim member of the Living Gods. *Sergeant Squinch - Sergeant Jessica Penniman, lockup. *Straight Arrow - Bodyguard ace with the power to release fire from his hands. *Starshine - Alter-ego of Captain Trips, a flying ace able to become a beam of light or manipulate light by generating bolts of energy or creating protective fields; able to survive in space. *Stopwatch - CIA analyst with the power to stop time. *Stuntman - "Bounces back" from almost any physical injury (a form of fast healing). *Sui Ma - Kien Phuc's sister and leader of the Immaculate Egrets. *Succubus - Joker-ace with an ace power to turn into the perfect lover for anybody, while aging 2.5 times faster than normal. *Swash (Sam Washburn) - Brother of one of the members of the Jokertown Boys, Swash is a deuce who is able to draw anything with perfect precision with his fingernails. He is able to bleed ink at will. *Dr. Tachyon - Eccentric alien telepath who helped create the Wild Card virus. *Taurt - An ace member of the Living Gods who can ease childbirth. *Tefnut - Ace member of the Living Gods who is able to fly. *Tesseract - Ace criminal-in-training who can open "fourth dimensional gateways" connecting points in space. *Ti Malice - Twisted vampiric parasite who gets pleasure from others' pain. Exiled from the universe by Popinjay. *Tiffani - Can transform herself into a diamond hard substance. *Tinkerbill - Police officer William Chen of the NYPD. *Thoth - The ibis-headed joker-ace member of the Living Gods who can tell truth from lies. *Dr. Tod - A highly intelligent criminal who was Jetboy's nemesis. Was responsible for releasing the Wild Card Virus on September 15, 1946. *Topper - A magician ace who can actually pull anything from her hat. *Tricolor - French ace who projected a powerful three-colored beam of destructive energy (red, blue, white) and could generate a protective energy field in the same colors, powerful enough to withstand The Radical's solar ray. *Joe Twitch - Hyperkinetic motion makes him incredibly fast. *Troll - Tough joker security guard at the Jokertown clinic. UV *Veronica - Formerly one of Fortunato's geishas, Veronica was infected with the Wild Card virus during the Typhoid Croyd crisis. Now she is able to affect anyone with male hormones, draining them of life energy and leaving them begging for mercy. WXYZ *Warlock - Gang leader who can see imminent death on the faces of others. *Wasp - A four foot joker with a vaguely humanoid body, multifaceted eyes, triangular face, and a massive stinger in between his legs. *Water Lily - Innocent girl with the power to control water. *Whisperer - Diseased joker-ace with the ability to survive the illnesses that wrack his body, yet able to transmit them to lethal effect. *Wild Fox - Joker-ace in the form of the mythical kitsune. *Will-o'-the-Wisp - A private dick who was an ace during the McCarthy era. He is able to project balls of lighting from his hands and was the first wild carder to uncover the Card Sharks plot. *Wingman - Sergeant Homer Taylor, desk. *Wraith - Walks through walls and steals for thrills. *Wrecker - Child ace created by the Nshombo project. Could detonate 1-2 kg quantity of anything inorganic by exercise of will. *Wyrm - A reptilian joker with the strength of ten men. Has a sensitive tongue with which he is able to track people with and venomous fangs. A Shadow Fist lieutenant. *Wyungare - Australian aborigine who visits the Dreamtime. *Xavier Desmond – Unofficial joker "mayor of Jokertown". *Xbalanque - One of the Guatemalan hero twins, Xbalanque is an ace who is super-strong and bulletproof. *Yeoman - A nat vigilante with Zen training and a lethal bow. *Zabb - Dr. Tachyon's ruthless cousin who won't let anyone get in his way. *Zero Man - A Japanese assassin ace who creates the illusion of invisibility by constructing blind spots in the minds of his victims. *Zoe Harris - Her breath makes molecules dance at her whim. Category:Wild Cards characters Category:Lists